


same hue

by lady_gt



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), i kept fucking closing the tab by accident and losing all my progress rip me, inappropriate use of tel'aran'rhiod, lews therin thinking he's more dominant than he actually is, rand al'thor has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: As Ishamael has his way with the Dragon Reborn, he reflects on his past with Lews Therin before Mierin, before Ilyena.
Relationships: Elan Morin Tedronai/Lews Therin Telamon, Rand al'Thor/Ishamael | Moridin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	same hue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mkali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkali/gifts).



"This can't go on forever, Lews Therin."

Rand keeps his head lowered even when Ishamael can tell he hears him. He's seated on his knees against the bed, hands resting on his thighs - no clothes. Not here in _Tel'Aran'Rhiod_. Ishamael lets his eyes travel over the sharp yet delicate outlines of his body, the tapered legs, the muscles prominent along his stomach. He has to tear his gaze away from the tempting display of flesh when Rand looks up at him with piercing blue eyes.

"And wouldn't you be contradicting yourself about that, Ba'alzamon? The Wheel will turn again after this time, like you said." He looks up at Ishamael with a smug smile. Rand's still trembling, though - the effects on him from the weave Ishamael willed have taken a toll on him. He has to admit that there's truth to what Rand is saying but that's underscored by the flush to his cheeks and shaky voice.

"True, the Wheel will turn anew. But I hope that before then I can get you to accept that you're fighting a losing battle." Ishamael kneels down and takes hold of Rand by the chin, delighting in how vulnerable he makes Rand feel since he's still very much clothed. 

In an instant the sly smile Rand wears disappears. It's such a pretty sight, watching his eyes go wide and listening to his short, strangled gasp at the feel of Ishamael's fingers sharply pinching his chin. Then he recovers (or tries to), glaring at Ishamael again. 

"I won't accept it. I won't turn to the Dark One's side." 

He tries (and fails) to keep his voice steady as he speaks.

"Your loss." Ishamael grins wolfishly. Then he slips his tongue past Rand's lips. 

* * *

_He wakes up before Lews Therin does. The covers rustling over him as he gets up, Elan leans over to look at the brown-struck-with-gray hair spread over the pillow. He leans down to trace his fingers over Lews Therin's half-parted lips._

_"You served me well last night, Elan."_

_He draws his hand away when he hears Lews Therin speaking. Faint sunlight filters into the room, illuminating them both._

_"I did?" he says._

_"You did." Lews Therin folds his arms behind his head, a slight grin alight on his face. "You really came undone with me - groaning my name like an animal."_

_Elan sniffs. "I'd rather not be compared to an animal."_

_"It was the same when you took me in your mouth, too." Mesmerized, Elan intently watches the light glinting in his bright gray eyes. "Light, my love, you'd been so eager."_

_"Mm. Seems like you're forgetting something rather important."_

_"What might that be?"_

_"What you were like last night. I may have served you, but you were the one crying out beneath me. Besides..." Elan leans over Lews Therin to tilt his head upwards by the chin. He likes staring down into those stark, strikingly gray eyes, likes watching the facade of cockiness he had only moments earlier begin to dissipate. Lews Therin hasn't quite gotten flustered enough to blush or shy away but that can easily change in a matter of moments. Elan knows. He's capable of making that happen; he's done it enough times before._

_"...I think we both know - and prefer it! - that you're the one who likes serving me."_

* * *

Dreaming, Ishamael thinks, is a convenient thing. True, you don't have the same awareness you do in the waking world, aren't able to perceive the same things. But at least when he's dreaming - at least when he walks through _Tel'Aran'Rhiod_ \- he can do things like this.

He can feel Rand trembling against him. His breath is heavy through the kiss, hand lifting up from where it rests on his unclothed lap to settle on Ishamael's shoulder. He circles his tongue through the hot cavern of Rand's mouth, reaching a hand down to touch at the pale flesh of Rand's throat. Ishamael can feel his pulse slow and steady beneath him, savors the soft moans he lets into his mouth.

"Oh," he murmurs when he finally pulls away, "Look at you so pliant in my hands, so eager for my touch. A shame you won't listen to the truth to serve me in more ways than one."

Rand's face is flushed almost as red as his hair now; he bites down on his lip as he stares up at Ishamael. He's using his free hand to hide his slowly stiffening cock. Maybe it _is_ just because of that weave, but Ishamael doesn't care.

"And so desperate for release. You want to serve me, don't you? Want me to fuck you, enjoy that beautiful body of yours, and let you have relief?"

Rand nods, but Ishamael chides him with, "Use your words, Lews Therin."

When Rand speaks it's in a borderline-sobbing beg, voice raw with desperation.

"Please - I need you to take me. I'll let you fuck me, just give me relief."

Ishamael feels his own arousal stirring up inside him at the sound, but he wills himself not to show it. He smooths Rand's hair away from his face and leans in closer so that their faces nearly touch.

"I would be delighted to give you release and have you serve me, Lews Therin. Like so many times before."

He guides Rand down towards the bed and he shifts, so that he's lying flat on his back and staring up at Ishamael. He wonders for a moment what that Aes Sedai woman might do if she found out he was corrupting their precious Dragon. But in the end, Ishamael decides as he leans down to draw Rand into another hungry, urgent kiss, it will be worth it. It will be worth corrupting and twisting the Dragon Reborn, seducing him and at last getting him to realize the truth of the Wheel - he's fighting in a losing battle, and he can't hope to win. It will be worth the lengths of depravity he might go to get Rand al'Thor to realize that truth.

* * *

_Elan takes his time. He sucks lightly at the pale flesh undulating over Lews Therin's collarbone, keeping him pinned close to the bed. Lews is trying and half-succeeding at keeping quiet. True, he's managed to stifle any sounds that might come out but the fast breathing is a giveaway to how Elan's actually making him feel. Then he starts to increase the pressure, sucking harder at the tender patch of skin caught beneath his mouth and grazing his teeth over it every now and then. Neither of them are wearing anything save for the rumpled sheets stretched over their tangled bodies, so Elan can feel Lews Therin's cock growing hard beneath his own._

_"Elan-" The name comes out as a wavering, growling sound._

_He makes sure to stay very slow with his ministrations, and then pulls away to admire his handiwork. Elan gazes upon the dark, bruise-like marks scattered across Lews Therin's pale skin._

_"That's my work," he says proudly._

_"People are going to see, you know."_

_"They will."_

_"But," breathes Lews Therin, pulling Elan down again, "I don't think I'd mind."_

_"Good." He dives back down at Lews Therin's neck, blissful at the feel of him writhing around beneath him and reaching up to wrap his arms around him. He's good at keeping quiet, Elan notes, which is more than a little frustrating. True, he'll shed the poised and powerful facade behind closed doors when Elan has a say in it, but as for noise levels, well... it just means Elan'll have to put more work into getting him to crack. Not that he'd mind. To tip Lews Therin over the edge is a challenge he welcomes with open arms._

_Still silent as Elan's hand creeps down to his waist, fingers touching and tapping over the raised skin that make up his scars. But he can hear Lews Therin breathing and feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. It's when he rolls off Lews Therin that he gets a response._

_"Mm?"_

_His hands fumble around beneath the thin layer of blanket that covers them both, searching, searching. Again Elan's fingers pass over Lews Therin's skin, but it's only when he grasps hold of his cock that he gets a response. It isn't much: Just a slight sucking in of the breath and Lews Therin tilting his head backwards into the pillow. But it is a start, and for Elan that much is what matters._

* * *

Rand's tossing and turning, hands grasping tight at a pillow. Ishamael watches in amusement as he rubs up against the mattress, letting out muffled moans at the friction. He'd done the job of making it so that Rand can't come till Ishamael lets him - a rather simple weave with rather satisfying effects. 

"Ohh, you poor thing." Ishamael's tone is mocking. "Just want relief from the lust building up inside of you, hmm? I hope that you're aware you're going to have to earn it."

Rand's response is a barely audible whimper and a nod of his head.

"You're almost making me want to show you a little mercy. _Almost_. We both know I can't trust you."

"Who's to say I can trust you?"

"I never claimed you should. But like I said, I for one believe you're quite a way wilier and smarter than you're letting me on to me. Maybe you might be able to fool others with that naive, wide-eyed facade of a shepherd. But you'll never fool me, Lews Therin."

He undoes his trousers and smallclothes, pressing his cock close to Rand's face. He inhales at the feel of cool air on his exposed skin - it feels good, and he'll feel even better knowing that he'll have the Dragon Reborn of all people at his mercy.

"Why don't you taste me, Lews Therin? I wonder what your cock would feel like in that mouth of yours."

Rand sits up to scrutinize him, still clutching the pillow tight to his chest. He looks over Ishamael's cock before leaning down and taking him into his mouth. Ishamael groans - there are many things he doesn't know about Rand al'Thor, but he never suspected him to tease. Rand's infuriating with his tongue darting out against the head of Ishamael's cock, delivering small flicks of his tongue over him and pressing down a little harder on his veins every now and then. It's enough to make Elan pull Rand closer, so that Rand's mouth covers part of him. He listens to Rand swallowing lightly around his cock, sucking and tracing his tongue around him in slower, heavier movements. Rand's mouth is hot and soft, tongue swirling and gliding over him.

Rand seems to be enjoying it, he notes. His eyes are closed as he sucks Ishamael off, barely reacting when a hand threads through his hair. Soft, delectable little noises escape his occupied mouth. And he _knows_ how much Rand adores being told he's good - he's seen that all before. So Ishamael tells him he's good.

"You're taking my cock so well, Lews Therin." He gets a wordless murmur in response. "It feels good, that lovely mouth of yours - you're so good."

He pulls out of Rand's mouth slowly. He does his best to remain careful, watching Rand stare up at him with half-lidded eyes and feeling exceptionally pleased at the sight of pre-cum and drool slipping against his partly open lips. He strokes at Rand's hair, feeling the soft red locks in his hands. His eyes travel down to Rand's twitching cock, the way how even after sucking him off he's starting to return to that state of desperation only moments earlier. Ishamael won't let Rand come just yet - he's been doing well, though, but he hasn't quite earned that.

So Rand begs.

"Please fuck me. Use me however you wish, just let me have relief."

The words are shaky when he forces them out - of course, in a situation like his it would be hard to focus.

"Lie down on your back," he commands. "I'd rather like to see your face while you serve me."

* * *

_Elan has always found Lews Therin attractive, but he can't help but think he looks his best when he's coming undone._

_Though he keeps biting down hard on his knuckles, the sound of his breathing betrays him: Heavy, ragged noises that he can't stifle no matter how hard he tries. Elan's there tugging at his cock and pumping him, fingers slick with pre-cum and he listens to Lews Therin trying and failing to keep completely quiet._

_"It really doesn't take much to get you all worked up. Just my hand pumping at your cock's enough to get you bothered - not that I mind. I like when you take your time to show this side to me," Elan whispers._

_"Light," Lews Therin croaks, "You're so-"_

_He never gets to hear what Lews Therin wants to call him because that's the moment he lets his thumb graze over the head of his cock. In response he earns the first of many beautiful, low wavering moans. The light in the room is still faint but he can see the sweat glistening on Lews Therin's skin, adores the way his gray eyes go wide._

_"How nice." His lips graze at the skin just under Lews Therin's ear. "How nice to get to hear you at last - it's truly beautiful to see you like this."_

_Lews Therin shoots him a weak grin. "Only because of your handiwork."_

_"Yes, and I'm proud to be responsible for it."_

_He thinks Lews Therin might come soon if he keeps this up, so he moves his hand away and positions him on his hands and knees. Lews Therin turns his head around to pull down the sheets and smile ruefully - even now, as Elan's work turns him into a desperate, moaning mess he's still acting. Still trying to keep up that facade._

_"Then make me yours. Go on. Have me now."_

_"Oh, I will."_

_Elan runs a hand down his back, feeling him shiver beneath him. If it's him in control that Lews Therin wants, then that is what he will get._

* * *

When Ishamael finishes preparing and slowly slides inside of Rand, he's welcomed with a slight yelp. He grasps his hands around Rand's waist and closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of warm, slick flesh engulfing him and of Rand quivering with need in his arms. He snaps open his eyes to find Rand staring up at him through a curtain of mussed-up red hair, breathing labored.

"Did that hurt?" he croons. His tone is a parody of genuine concern.

Rand shakes his head in response. "Feels good - please - I need more."

Though he probably knows by now that there is no need to try and hide the noises that escape him, Rand brings his hand up to his mouth anyway as Ishamael pumps his cock in and out of him. He keeps his eyes closed, head tossing from side to side. Every time Ishamael hits that cluster of nerves inside of him Rand lets out a muffled whine or a drawn-out cry of pleasure, so uncharacteristic to the reserved sheepherder Ishamael had met so long ago.

"What a beautiful body," Ishamael says. He stares down at the pale skin of Rand's chest patterned with scars as he thrusts in and out of him. "So young and strong and all mine to enjoy and mark."

Rand's desperate to come by the looks of it, hands no longer closed over his open mouth and blue eyes blank. He doesn't speak anything coherent to Ishamael, just lets out heavy pants and half-spoken curses.

"I- Light!" Rand gets out when Ishamael presses all the way inside of him again. He rocks back and forth against the bed, hips jerking into Ishamael's ready hands. And in Ishamael's opinion this is Rand at his most beautiful, when he completely and utterly submits. Amidst fucking Rand Ishamael lets his mind wander: Maybe this time he'll be lucky enough to tempt and sway Rand to his side, be able to feel him beyond the confinement of Tel'Aran'Rhiod. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Ishamael leans down over him, hot breath hitting his bare skin.

Rand nods his head and lets out a little cry of "Mm!" when Ishamael moves his hand to stroke at his cock. He thrusts back onto Ishamael's swollen erection, moaning and pleading in pleasure. Ishamael continues to pump in and out of him, captured by Rand's reactions. And oh, does Rand feel good around his cock. He takes his time in fucking Rand, slowing his movements so that there's a rhythm to the sounds Rand lets out. After all, they have plenty of time.

* * *

_"Now, Lews Therin, what was that you said about me losing control to you again?"_

_It's always satisfying to watch Lews Therin turn into a pleading, squirming mess. He's on all fours, moaning wordlessly and clinging to the sheets as Elan fucks him. Elan is hard and fast, since it is early in the morning after all and they don't have as much time for leisure as they'd like._

_"I-" He pauses to hiss when Elan hits a certain spot inside of him._

_"Use your words, Lews Therin."_

_"You were like - like an animal the other night - all growling and - nhh!" He stops again when Elan moves inside of him, stretching him out._

_"True, but I was still in control that night. You were the one so pliant in my hands - but you like it like that, don't you?" He leans down to nip at a patch of skin beneath Lews Therin's ear. He closes his eyes to focus on the warm, slick flesh enveloping his cock._

_"...Yes, I - ah - mm-"_

_His muscles clench and unclench and with a groan Elan comes, burying himself deep inside. Then Lews Therin follows, collapsing onto the bed and letting out relieved, keening sobs when he comes at last. For a few moments he remains still, the only sound filling the room being his heavy breathing._

* * *

Rand al'Thor is paradoxical, Ishamael thinks. He's finished with him, pulled out and now sucking him off to grant him the sweet relief he's sought. Rand is far from worldly, so unfamiliar with the vast world he lives in beyond that village so far behind him now. Yet he's playful with Ishamael, denying any chance he might have to join the right side and accept the truth out of that misguided innocence, but still plays along with him in these games of intimacy like he knows exactly what he's doing.

Ishamael's tongue twirls around the head of his cock, tasting the layer of pre-cum and listening to the shallow whimpers from Rand. It takes a moment or two but at last Rand comes in his mouth and he swallows, pulling away to look at Rand splayed out on the bed. He's beautiful even in fatigue, clinging to Ishamael with sweaty skin pressed to sweaty skin.

"Do you stay?" he whispers. "Do I stay?"

(With Lews Therin they would always stay together, Ishamael reflects, no matter how much time in the day was left. But this new Dragon Reborn is different.)

"I think you know the answer to that more than I do, Lews Therin."

So Rand leaves. He leaves Ishamael alone and pensive in _Tel'Aran'Rhiod,_ pondering Rand and the future.

And though the future is now, Ishamael can't help but be reminded of Lews Therin - once his love - and the past, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ty to mkali for suggesting i write a sequel to "delight in disorder" im always happy to contribute more ishamael/rand smut this is for you bc you requested and as a diehard ishamael/rand fan i'm happy to contribute hghgh *blows kiss*


End file.
